The Five Year Redux
by AllKindsOfFanfiction
Summary: Time has been kind to Chuck and Sarah in the 20 years since they ended the Intersect War allowing them to raise their six seemingly ageless kids born with mutated DNA from their parent's special Intersect. Now, that future is in peril from a past enemy. This family's time could be up in more ways than one...a time travel story set in the CHUCKverse.
1. Prologue: It's Hard to Say Goodbye

A/N: Hey all, the following is a new attempt at a sequel to the first story I ever penned for, my answer to the open-ended finale called **Chuck and Sarah**. I just could not write a convincing conflict in my original attempt to pen a sequel. Let me be upfront and say this reattempt is inspired by Back to the Future while borrowing science elements from the Flash TV show, which is my favorite of the comic superhero-related shows currently on TV. That being said this will have no interaction with either of those universes and is not a crossover. It is 100% a CHUCK story and something that has been forming in my head for quite a while and I wrote a prologue to test the water. I fully intend to keep going with my AU story that I started ahead of this one!

Take a peek at my Epilogue for the aforementioned story if you want a better backdrop for this story. It isn't included here because I did not intend to reattempt a sequel, like JK Rowling the idea just happen to fall into my head.

Final note the setup for this story ignores the finality with which its parent ended! It could be considered an indirect sequel.

* * *

 **Chuck and the Five Year Redux**

 **Prologue: It's Hard to Say Goodbye**

2014 saw the end of the third World War III or as it would be nicknamed the Intersect War. Chuck and Sarah used that peace to raise their six children: twins Liam and Lisa, triplet daughters Emma, Grace, and Megan, and a second son Stephen. By 2025 the Bartowski children's mutated DNA was no longer secret because the public connected already existing breadcrumbs that originated during the Intersect war. Over the years science made unprecedented leaps and bounds in understanding the intricacies of space-time manipulation and DNA mutation.

Now, in 2034 during the dead of night, lighting cracks the sky through a furious storm as it roars loudly outside the windows of GISA headquarters. The noise inside the Global Intelligence and Security Agency is just as perilous as the sounds of the raging storm outside. Footsteps rush and chaotic voices shout from various areas including just short of one area that was never meant to be more than experimental, kept within the agency as a means of historical observation, but driven by a desire to manipulate time the intruders breached the time vault-built wing built seven years earlier. Careful planning over that same period by the agency's oldest enemy over that same seven years was paying off.

A light airy voice orders his comrade while running quickly ahead, "Hold them off at all costs we have no more EMP bullets left and I'm nearly at the Time Vault!"

Another more demanding and rigid voice responds, "Hurry up dammit those damn children of theirs are probably already here, godforsaken link to their parents!" Groans could be heard on the other side of the entrance several hallways away.

Liam Bartowski was blasting his way through enemy agents, not with bullets from a gun, but solar energy from both hands. He shouted ahead of his path with an angry fury that bounced off walls, "EDGAR! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! I WILL FIND YOU I DON'T CARE HOW FAR BACK IN TIME YOU TRAVEL, YOU USED EVERY LAST EMP BULLET AND WITHOUT ANY MORE YOU CAN'T JUST SHUT OFF OUR BRAINS LIKE YOU DID HIS!"

Edgar was taunting, "Your father's life was nothing more than dumb luck kid, you really have no clue, but it won't matter because I'm going to make sure to alter the future to Fulcrum's liking, starting with your parents, why not comfort your mother while you still exist!" Liam shot solar radiation at Edgar just as he vanished behind a disappearing wormhole in spacetime.

The other siblings were lagging, having been preoccupied with killing several rounds of enemy agents themselves. Liam's twin sister Lisa was a twin in her ability as well. Though she was much more level-headed than her twin brother. Emma, Grace and Megan looked identical to their mother and had a true mind's eye and seer-like, as well as psychic powers. They sounded anxious and frantic. Emma was anguished, "Mom is already seizing because dad's death severed their connection, they were metaphysically tied to each other if she gets forced through the time gate we all fade from existence and the timeline from the past will alter to its own flashpoint!"

Grace was fighting tears filled with anger, "We can't let that happen."

The youngest sibling froze several agents on the spot just by uttering _stop_ while he kept up with his brother and sisters, "I know, but they filled the building with gas based led, otherwise we would have teleported right to her." His abilities were an ability to control neurological functioning in the brain and use energy in various ways including defensively, offensively and for gravity-free movement.

Megan was rushed and seemed preoccupied with her mind, "I can see the past…he is going back to you know where…trying to stop the first domino, that is a fixed point in the past. Changes would cause a time quake with any number of consequences."

Lisa stopped, creating a transdimensional breach from her hands, "We may not be able to move in molecular space, but we can still move through wormholes." They stepped through the breach which vanished moments later.

Suddenly Edgar's comrade became fearful, "The kids are just outside the main doorway that leads to the sub-basement; destroy the gate as you pass through, I will hold them off as long as I—" The man's final word was drowned out by a loud blast that had no form, an invisible explosion that blew the door inward pinning him dead against a nearby wall. Laszlo Mahnovski's clone was lifeless.

Stephen shuddered, "Remind me never to make you three angry. I never did get used to those psychic blasts."

Lisa shot Stephen a look, "Let them concentrate."

The triplets turned their attention to their mother with as calm a telepathic plead as they could muster. All three trying to cut through the fog in her head, a triple echo. " _it's okay mom, we're with you just let us take over…"_

Sarah was herself but faintly and soon her mind would leave her entirely, " _Never forget how much I love you all, Edgar he already went back, he isn't trying to destroy the Intersect he is trying to change fate and erase you from existence."_

They inquired caught off guard, "Why didn't he just drag you with him into the past and wait for you to die there, the paradox would claim the old you soon enough."

Sarah's mind continued to strain with the effort of staying maintaining her reality, "To suffer in the future and the past, across two lines of time and claim the Intersect for Fulcrum without your father in their way. Chuck's motivation is tied to me, he was fueled by a desire to be my equal. You must travel back, the six of you are the only ones left with the knowledge of the future to oppose Edgar. We had gone so many years without operating as spies we were unprepared for Edgar's attack, Laszlo must have created the EMP ammo. I guess we should not have let it rust in us after the war. Everyone else that had the joint Intersect is dead and I will be comatose soon, now go."

They responded with sorrow filled anguish, "it's hard to say goodbye."

With nods, the other Bartowski siblings kept going and soon they caught up to Liam. He was blunt, "I caught up to Edgar just as he passed through the time gate, it won't turn on anymore, and mom is already…" The realization caused the last word to die in his throat and it crashed over the others just as quickly.

Lisa's anguish left her too overcome with grief and frustration, "What are we supposed to do? Our parents are dead and if we don't get back to the past it could create any number of time paradoxes or split one timeline into multiple flashpoints."

Stephen was anxious, "All those years watching The Flash…aren't we risking that by default, not that our present could suffer more at this point."

Liam turned to his trio of younger sisters expecting confirmation of his younger brothers' words, "Well, you're the super genius's?"

They all shrugged clearly unsure for the first time ever despite an infinite IQ. "knowledge of the future should allow all of us to retain our powers, if mom and dad die in the past we are gone, but time travel is newly realized and trying to gauge its effects based on how it is presented by a TV show that ended 10 years ago is pointless."

Lisa sounded no less keen to do nothing, "no one is supposed to alter the past on the level that Edgar will if we don't follow him."

Liam punched the air angrily, "Well he made sure we couldn't follow him!"

The triplets were examining the time gate, they looked at their older twin siblings. "There is traces of dark matter still, trying powering it by yourselves. It is still set for September 23, 2007."

Liam and Lisa nodded, they shot breach energy from their hands concentrating hard. Eventually, the time gate sprang to life. All the siblings looked uncertainly at each other.

Stephen shrugged, "Mom before she was our mom…this, is going to be weird."

Liam shook his head, "The weird part is how slow we age, we're mentally all in our 20's but we look like children."

Lisa folded her arms, "We should not make ourselves known to them unless it is absolutely necessary."

Stephen looked upset, "Why can't we say we're someone else? I want to talk to mom and dad again, it's not like we're interacting with ourselves…"

Lisa met her little brother kindly, placing her hands on his shoulders, "You know they won't be our parents where we are going, you can't interact with them just because you want to see them again." He hung his head sadly.

Emma looked back at the time gate before sharing a nervous look with her identical sisters. Her words were quiet, "We're the ones who really have to worry. We look like kid versions of mom in her twenties. She was always thankful that we did not get her awkward teen looks. How will she react if she sees three children that look like her to every detail?" The triplets all shuttered trying to comprehend that they could not comprehend something, it was entirely odd.

Grace was blunt, "We need to go, the past present or present past is in flux already. Edgar is not far from throwing a wrench in Bryce's plan…"

Liam took the lead, he looked back at his siblings with a sigh, "I'm worried."

Stephen shrugged again, "All I can think of is… _mysterious thing time, powerful and when meddled with dangerous'."_ Liam shook his head with a half-smile knowing they were headed to when Harry Potter's original arc was only recently completed, as all six Bartowski siblings stepped through the time gate.

The past of Chuck Bartowski was about to collide with the last remaining traces of the future and neither was safe if they failed to thwart Edgar Sloan…back to the future was no longer just a movie.

* * *

A/N I have always been intrigued by time travel, the unpredictably of it, fictional or not is so broad and Chuck and Sarah are such interesting people that I wondered how their canon selves would react to meeting future children, the superpowers are because I like superpowers.


	2. Chapter 1: September 23, 2007

A/N: Back for more. I am not going to lock myself in a creative box with this story, so I will be writing largely what I feel. Getting swamped with college coursework and stricken with the flu caused a delay.

* * *

 **Chuck and the Five Year Redux**

 **Chapter 1: September 23, 2007**

Traveling through time was like moving at light speed. Unfortunately, that was not pleasant. All six siblings felt drunk as they were carried backward inside this temporal bubble. Eventually, they were thrust through a rift in spacetime landing hard face first on cement, it was evening, and no other noise could be heard. There was a building off in the distance.

Liam groaned irritably through the pain of the landing, "That hurt." He gingerly stood up as his brother and sisters did too.

Stephen looked around uncertainly, "Where did it take us?"

Liam answered rhetorically, "Um, the past…"

Stephen rolled his eyes annoyed, "I was talking about location smart ass."

Lisa made to scout, ignoring her brothers. "I think we're on the outskirts of the DNI. Alright, what's the most important time travel rule?"

The triplets answered with veiled nervousness, "Don't step on any unnecessary butterflies, we still have to save Bryce from Edgar. Let's make sure we still have our powers…" They used instant transmission reappearing where they stood, following with their individual powers.

Lisa sounded worrisome like her aunt even more off-putting since her hair was the same long shade of brown, "We can't just walk into the DNI…"

Stephen spoke to his oldest sister while looking at the triplets, "let the four of us worry about that."

Emma answered her younger brother with a sigh, "You freeze, we alter their memory. We can try to help with the numbers, but you never focus on more than a few people. There could be large groups."

Stephen nodded reassuringly, "Not a problem." After a moment his pupils turned solid blue.

Lisa turned to her twin brother, "You and I should keep an eye on dad from a distance just in case Edgar sends agents to crash dads party and intercept his computer knowing that's where the Intersect is going." Liam nodded, they all vanished again.

II

Stephen and the triplets reappeared at the entrance to the DNI, they made sure to check their surroundings. There was no one in sight.

Stephen was nervous, "do you think we will get to Bryce in time?"

Megan thought carefully, "Edgar will have trouble convincing Tommy that Bryce is going to steal the Intersect, he is not the boss of Fulcrum in this time." They took a deep breath before using telekinesis to force the doors open.

Stephen anticipated alarms and disabled them before stepping inside with his sisters. Hijacking electronics was just as much of an ability as the neurological control. They were essentially flying blind, only hearing of this night from their not yet parents and extended spy family who knew of it. Bryce never mentioned where the white room inside the DNI was, and they were admittedly to enamored with his escape to ask. With some observation, they spotted the building directory and headed left toward the intelligence wing. It seemed odd to not encounter anyone in the lobby or corridor they chose, but they knew better than to complain.

After some time, an elevator was discovered, and Stephen called it to them by placing his hand on the console. He spoke anxiously, "Nobody is here…I don't buy it."

The triplets listened hard as the four of them rode to the basement. Emma whispered cautiously, "There is heavy conscious and subconscious activity down here…where picking up Bryce running, fast. It's far away but I think he is looking for the vent shaft connected to the Intersect white room."

Stephen pressed for more, "Any sign of Edgar?"

Grace sighed, "No, he is either too far away or he brought a telepathic inhibitor with him. Either way, it's not good for us."

Megan hissed loudly, "Stay alert."

Eventually, the doors opened, there were five agents down the hall. They all turned in the direction of the elevator barely uttering a syllable before they were rendered immobile and silent, leaving the triplets free to alter their short-term memory, before they kept going.

After several minutes the triplets froze on the spot. Emma was quiet, "Bryce just got confronted by Edgar, he is in the white room."

Grace sighed sharply, "It is a pain to only hear Bryce's end of this conversation."

Megan took matters into her own hands out of frustration. "that's it I'm crashing the main event, just like Goku…" She disappeared on the spot.

Stephen exclaimed sharply as she disappeared, "Wait! You can't just bust in and start squashing…butterflies."

Grace sighed again, "at this point, this is a butterfly we need to squash because if we don't we won't exist, and the world could plunge into a war it does not win."

Inside the Intersect white room, Bryce was breathing heavy on one knee, "how did you do that?"

Edgar gave a casual answer, "I guess I can say it is because of you…but you won't get more than that from me before I kill you. See, I can't have you sending the Intersect to Chuck. If it's any consolation you wouldn't live much longer anyway."

Bryce stood up weakly, "How do you know about Chuck?"

Edgar was a statue, "That would go over your head and I have bigger priorities." Edgar cocked his gun aiming for Bryce's head. His stamina left him he fell to his knee again. Edgar was smug, "Long live Fulcrum."

"Nice try Edgar." With a noise like wind moving at high speed, Megan Bartowski appeared in front of Bryce stopping the bullet in midflight before it fell harmlessly to the floor.

Edgar spoke with controlled rage, "You followed me?"

Megan taunted Edgar, "you seem surprised?" Four more people appeared around Bryce protecting him from all sides.

Edgar went red now, "relentless pests, if I destroy the computer you lose." Edgar emptied his gun in the direction of the Intersect's console, but a force field dissolved each bullet to dust.

Stephen ignored Edgar, turning to Bryce, "They will worry about him."

Bryce was wide-eyed, the children surrounding him left him saying the only thing he could think of, "I didn't think the CIA had a spy kids division, who are you?"

The triplets echoed in Bryce's head cryptically, " _We are your only hope…_ "

Stephen was venomous, "Stop!" Edgar made to head off Bryce, but he had only slightly moved when he could move no longer. Stephen turned to his identical sisters, "I won't be able to control him once we leave."

Emma nodded, "We aren't going to fight him, just be careful of Rambo."

Stephen's inflection changed to sad anticipation, "Can't I stop- "The triplets all shook their heads. Stephen turned to Bryce, "Let's get you on your feet then." He touched Bryce's bum knee which repaired with a noticeable pop.

Bryce stood with uncertainty, "who are you…I don't get what the hell is going on?"

Stephen smiled offering no clarity, "Friends…" Bryce turned he was no less convinced and stared in the direction of the triplets.

They said nothing echoing gently in his head again, " _we are not children even though we look it. Don't be afraid we can buy you time to escape with the Intersect_."

Bryce was captivated, "You three you remind me of her."

Grace sighed, "he seems to be at a loss. Stephen."

Without a word, Stephen touched the console extracting the Intersect. There was an echo around the room of SECURITY BREACH DATA VAULT. He took Bryce's PDA telekinetically and touched it transferring the Intersect there. Then he set the remote grenade. He smiled, "Just moving things along, sorry to run, but I think it is better if you escape yourself."

The triplets smiled kindly but again said nothing. Before he knew it, another echo filled his head, " _we were never here, Edgar was never here, the last thing you remember is getting ready to escape with the intersect, the console will explode in ten seconds."_

Stephen gripped Edgar and then moments later everyone except Bryce vanished. The thought in Bryce's head penetrated the surface of his mind just after they left, and he ran through the door of the white room as it exploded and began his escape as though nothing happened.

III

Edgar found himself thrown to the ground outside. They were no longer at the DNI. Instead they seemed in the middle of nowhere.

He sounded outraged, "damn kids! Popping up everywhere like bees!"

Stephen shot back annoyed, "Go crawl back in your hole, before we lose our patience."

Edgar smirked, "Why not just kill me, why bring me back to Black Rock?"

Stephen stared menacingly at Edgar, "I would love nothing more, but I don't how that would affect things and unlike you, we're not trying to change the past. My sisters here know this is where you're supposed to be."

Edgar laughed, "You are naïve if you think you won't see me again."

Stephen smiled, "Oh we're counting on it!"

They vanished on the spot leaving Edgar alone. He turned in the direction of the base muttering defiantly, "I came prepared, you should have stayed out of my way! Edgar pulled something out of his pocket slipped it on his right arm and spoke aloud to a projection as he turned it on, "Laszlo I wish you figured out Instant transmission before either of your deaths, those kids found a way to follow me back and have already gotten in my way!"

The holographic head of Laszlo Mahnovski spoke with a mechanical inflection, "Sir, it is in their DNA as is all their abilities there is no means by which normal humans can do that. The sister made sure the Intersect she built cannot be hosted by anyone without mental and physical homeostasis and a pair is required, it cannot be helped."

Edgar sighed darkly, "Ellie Bartowski becomes more maddening then her brother. When the time is right I will take her. For now, others are intercepting the computer, both of them."

Laszlo continued, "It is still six to one sir and always remember you aren't facing children."

Edgar nodded, "That is why I made sure to pursue smaller variables too, not the least of which is blocking my thoughts and memories from those identical telepathic triplets, who look like their mother yet act like their father."

Laszlo continued still more mechanically, "It seems that traveling to the past has at the very least spread them thin. Still be careful of larger events in time, your stuck in the past and should focus as much on returning to 2034 as thwarting project Bartowski."

Edgar sighed, "one won't matter if I don't accomplish the other."

Laszlo was no less flat and blunt, "your efforts should lead to some kind of results, the siblings are no less subject to the same variables of time travel…subtlety is vital sir."

Edgar nodded, "AI or not, you're helpful, it pays to know the future." Crashing Chuck's birthday for the Intersect was a veiled distraction.

IV

Meanwhile, Liam and Lisa were monitoring Chuck's birthday from Casey's to be occupied apartment. They watched their father crash and burn with quiet interest.

Liam chucked sadly, "wow, he really was a mess wasn't he?"

Lisa smiled, "yeah well Jill did a number on him." She watched Ellie counsel Chuck, marveling at the similarity of her hair to her aunt.

Liam smiled back, "Aunt Ellie always was a lecturer, that is where you get it from."

Lisa looked sideways with a very judgmental Ellie-ish stare. "Thanks, I guess we don't need to…uh oh, I spoke too soon."

Agents were coming up to the window to Chuck's room. Even worse, Morgan heard the noise and did not go into the courtyard looking instead to investigate.

Liam shrugged with annoyance, "so much for not revealing we, why can't anything ever be easy… _paging the power of three, one of you get over here!"_

Grace appeared seconds later, nodding silently before the three of them disappeared together. Morgan was silently confronted by three uniformed agents. Levity was his default in sticky situations.

He was defensive, "look I know we tried to escape the party, but this is a little much."

The masks muffled the voice of the one that spoke, "let us take the computer and we will leave you unharmed."

Morgan swallowed hard, " _I don't think I am going to play Halo anymore…_ Chuck help!"

Chuck came striding into his own room with an edgy inflection, "Jeez buddy, you'd think you were getting…kidnapped." The last word was barely above a whisper as Chuck absorbed the shock of his best friend being held at gunpoint.

Chuck could not say a word, this was compounded by the sudden appearance of three of his six future children. They appeared in front of the attackers threateningly, Liam spoke bluntly, "Let him go!"

The agent holding Morgan spoke to his comrades, "Stop them!"

Liam smiled wryly, "oh please."

Grace attacked without even moving, sending both agents flying forcibly backward out the open window like a missile. The one holding Morgan spoke no less threateningly, "you can't stop a close-range execution."

Liam clenched his teeth in a frustrated whisper, "What is keeping the other three."

Chuck spoke quietly, shutting the door to his room, "I don't know what is going on but please stay quiet, my sister will freak out, honestly, I'm freaking out myself."

Grace said nothing, but a calm echo entered Chuck's head, " _Don't freak out, it will be okay, your sister won't come in here."_

Liam whispered again, "bad time to try something me and the twin just learned."

Suddenly a strange digital substance morphed into a clone of the agent holding Morgan, clubbing him harshly over the head. He buckled while Grace caught the gun telekinetically dropping it in the arms of Lisa who touched it dispersing it into the same substance that the clone was now dispersing into as well, Lisa then vanished with the unconscious agent and came back by herself moments later.

Morgan dusted himself off rather perplexed, "I have heard of crashing the party but that was too literal for me."

Chuck smiled, "I don't remember Ellie inviting kids to my party."

Liam did not look at Chuck, "Sorry we uh didn't mean to intrude."

Chuck shrugged his shoulders with a small smile, "Party was already over, so you did not crash anything, but I would like to know how you wound up here and what those people were after?"

Morgan smiled in excess, "Forget how they wound up here, they saved my life! You are like spy kids or something."

Chuck dropped level with them all, he turned gentle, "You're not in trouble, those tricks were actually pretty cool, but I am not sure why the government would target my birthday party."

Morgan piped up, "They said they were after the computer."

Chuck's eyes narrowed, "What for?"

A chime filled the silence, the kids were suddenly alert and looking at the computer.

Chuck turned toward the computer, "That is my email?"

Morgan made to follow, Grace muttered a quiet, _sorry_ before touching him gently on the forehead and forcing him asleep in an instant. She saved his fall and left him be, while Lisa sent him home.

Chuck looked at the address perplexed, "Why am I getting an email from Bryce of all people? I will deal with that later."

Chuck maintained his confusion, "It's not like Morgan to leave right in the middle of the action."

Liam finally spoke, "He was tired and went home."

Chuck shrugged, "probably for the best. He motioned to the bed for them to sit down while he took his computer chair. His disposition was very calm and gentle, "Now, where are your parents?" They all said _dead_ with a somber inflection.

Chuck sighed heavy with his voice so quiet it was no less kind then the father they were used to, albeit with 27 years of restored youth attached to it. "I'm sorry, so does that mean you fled a homeless shelter?"

Grace spoke emotionally, the battle of better judgment was going right out the window. "Something like that."

Chuck noticed she had broken her silence, "So you can speak, I wasn't too sure. It felt like you can communicate without talking or signing; I've never seen that."

Grace gave a small smile projecting thoughts again, " _People think thoughts are intangible, that they come from the brain, but the mind is its own entity, a thought is human ability to create. "_

Chuck heard the explanation in his own mind was impressed, "you are pretty smart."

Grace smiled shyly, "Our father was like that, but I share it with my other two identical sisters, and my youngest brother, all of us are smart really."

Chuck became concerned, "if there is six of you where are the other three?"

They appeared moments later, startling Chuck. He was in awe, "Wow, identical is right. Now the six of you need a place to stay, I'm not about to let you sleep on the streets."

Stephen turned in slow motion, addressing his siblings in the process, "Didn't mean to be late." The triplet's eyes narrowed. Stephen became defensive as he noticed where he was, "sorry, these are my brother and sisters."

Chuck smiled crossing his arms, "That is impossible to miss, you remind me of me when I was a kid. I would still love to know how you've all warped around at will."

The triplets were in Chuck's head, " _we are able to move as the most basic form of energy, matter. We are all metahuman."_

Chuck stayed captivated, "I didn't know something from the science fiction universe, wasn't fiction. Guess that explains all your other tricks too. Well, that settles it, your staying here…I know what its like to not have parents and besides, I owe you all for saving my best friends life!"

They all launched into a protest in a modest fashion, "We really don't want to impose."

Chuck shook his head insistently, "Chaos aside, I'm not letting you walk out and sleep someplace you might wander to like Griffith Park or worse. I will take the couch and you can split my bed and some sleeping bags. He stopped in his doorway surveying them all with an unchanged gentle smile, "Please don't warp away either, I will never hear the end of it from Morgan or my sister if I let six kids wander around by themselves in the dead of night." They all nodded.

When Chuck was gone Stephen hissed with an affronted look. "What is going on, time is going to push back soon!"

Lisa gave an acknowledging sigh, "Edgars men crashed the room. Honestly, we don't care about time, we have nothing to go back to, you can't affect a dead future." Stephen relented.

Chuck came back with arms full, "here we go. You can split things however you want. My sister is asleep which is probably a good thing. I'll be on that couch if you need anything." They all nodded shyly. He stopped and looked at them again, "What are all your names anyway?"

They said in the birth order, "Liam… Lisa… Emma… Grace… Megan… Stephen…" When the youngest spoke up Chuck's eyebrows lifted in an ignorant déjà vu before he wrapped things up, "Thanks for sticking around, just don't let my sister spot you in the morning. I will have no way to explain it." The door closed softly.

Lisa turned to Stephen who was accessing Chuck's computer at a rapid pace touching the monitor with one hand. The screen was monetarily waiting for user input until it was momentarily frozen at the beginning of a sequence of images, then went off.

Lisa was curious, "What are you doing?"

Stephen turned his back to it sounding technical, "Modifying the program and keeping it dormant in me, I will transfer it to him while he's sleeping, his mind will see the solution before the upload starts. More body and brain friendly than spending all night in a transfixed state and thudding to the floor."

Liam sighed, "How did the DNI go?"

Stephen shrugged, "The same more or less, clearly, this had a lot of new variables." He turned to Grace, "Why did you not modify dad's memory and leave?"

Grace sounded somber yet edgy, sharing a glance with her sisters, "We promised ourselves we would never mess with mom or dad's memory, I don't care if Quinn hasn't happened yet, I just couldn't do it."

Lisa was sympathetic and worrisome, "Don't blame you…I can't figure out why Edgar was so blatant though. They all sighed before heading to sleep, unsure.

A few hours later Stephen transferred the Intersect into Chuck's head as he slept. Soon his dreams were a steady flow of images, but the upload did not affect his sleep. Tomorrow the real chaos would start.

* * *

A/N: That's chapter 2, its my view that interacting with Chuck and certain others is of no consequence because the kids come from an effectively "dead future" as far as their family and friends circle goes. Besides its less fun if their just flies on the wall. I thought neglecting to "save and run" would be a real struggle too so that's how I wrote it. Updates have no timetable until after school, but I'll be back!


	3. NOT A CHAPTER UPDATE

**ABOUT MY CHUCK HIBERATION**

This not a chapter update it's a long overdue update concerning lack of updates for the CHUCK stories I have left in limbo for ages, which there are several different reasons for. First, college is mentally draining and during the semester I have little time or desire to write. The coming fall is my last semester (thank god) so that obstacle will end in the not too distant future. Second, my condition CP means its only possible for me to type one keystroke at a time, a bit annoying but not a major issue, many who are familiar with me on here know I wrote a lengthy post finale story [my first fan fic period] and it has been completed since 2016. I have and am still writing stuff for other fandoms during my CHUCK hibernation. The biggest reason for my absence is that I put two years of thought into my post finale story its core was always in my head and though I started other longer stories I hit a point where I just needed a CHUCK break, that break now has an end in sight. My unfinished CHUCK stories have not left my head even during my time away but real life and other interests [both writing and gaming] took over for a while and when you empty the CHUCK tank on your first try sometimes you hit a wall even if you start other longer stories at a good pace, that happened to me but I will be updating before too long. Thanks for listening😊


End file.
